1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for preventing slippage of the heel of a woman's shoe and providing a molded heel cup, as well as a method of forming the device and of forming the molded heel cup. The normal gate of individuals includes a series of movements from heel contact, pronation motion through to forefoot pressure and finally propultion and swing of the foot. Problems are often experienced, however, as shoes worn by individuals have a tendency to slip off of the foot unless the foot of the individual is properly secured within the shoe.
2. Discussion of the Background
Shoe retaining devices known in the art include U.S. Pat. 1,018,652; U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,473; U.S. Pat. No. 1,392,628; U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,622; U.S. Pat. No. 1,028,586 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,419. These retainer devices are plagued by difficulties in installation and in replaceability thereof, however, due to the fact that in each of these devices, the retainer is fixedly secured to an interior portion of the shoe such that removal of the retainer and/or replacement with a substitute retainer requires complete replacement of the material within which the retainer is housed or by which the retainer is fixed to the shoe.
Shoe constructions arc also known which provide for a recessed area formed in the insole of a shoe in proximity with the heel portion thereof, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,000; U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,332; U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,170; U.S. Pat. No. 1,544,065 and U.S. Pat. No. 32,487. The disclosure of each of the above-noted applications is incorporated herein by reference since such exemplifies the background art related to the present invention and which, particularly with respect to standard features of a shoe, which having some similarities to the present invention, are not characterized by providing the improvements obtained by the present invention.
More particularly, with regard to U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,652, such discloses a shoe retainer which includes a strip of elastic material or tape 2 which is fixedly secured, preferably by stitching 3, at its upper edge to the inner face of the upper edge portion of the heel of the shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,473 discloses a rubber tube a which is laid upon a strip b of velvet, chamois leather, or other suitable fabric, which is then doubled or folded around the tube a with the two layers of material being stitched or otherwise secured together to hold the rubber tube in place and leave a flange portion c for attachment to the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,392,628 discloses a shoe retainer having a body portion of canvas or other suitable material 1, the convex surface of the body portion being provided with a layer 2 of suitable gum which, when moistened, becomes adhesive. Secured to the body portion interiorly at its upper edge is a strip of elastic material 4 which may be retained in position by stitches 5 or other suitable means extending to the upper edge and the two ends thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,622 discloses in FIG. 2 thereof the utilization of outer quarters 1,1, inner quarters 2,2 and a heel-opening counter 3. A sole counter 4 and inner sole 5 are also shown wherein a pad 6 made of a resiliently compressable material is interposed between the inner and outer quarters 1,2. This pad is preferably convex on one face 7 so that when it is covered by the inner quarter piece, the same will be bulged inwardly on the shoe and the foot of a person wearing the shoe will be snugly engaged at the bulged portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,028,586 is characterized by disclosing a shoe retainer which is provided with a strip of soft, resilient and preferably water-proofed material such as vulcanized rubber. The strip of material is preferably narrower at its median portion to constitute a neck 2 and includes ends 3 preferably downwardly turned and enlarged. A portion of the neck 2 of the strip is beveled or tapered to remove as far as possible any joint or abrupt shoulder being formed between the lower edge of the strip and the inner rear surface of the heel of the slipper. On opposite ends of the strip 1 there are formed elongated hollow blister-shaped ridges 5 which are preferably formed so as to constitute inwardly extending projections bearing against the foot near the ankle of the user immediately above the heel to grasp the same sufficiently firmly to assist in retaining the shoe on the foot of the individual. These strips are preferably coated on the rear faces thereof with rubber cement and are thus fixedly secured to the inner rear ball of the heel of the slipper near the top, with the reduced or beveled portion 4 being arranged centrally over the Achilles tendon on the person wearing the shoe. The bridges 5 are disclosed as being hollow and the strip is indicated as being composed of elastic material, the walls of the ridges 5 being normally maintained in an expended condition while the main rear surface of the strip is adhered to the inner face of the shoe. As an alternative, the strips may be secured to the shoe by sewing, as disclosed therein.
Lastly, Applicant further notes that U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,419 discloses a shoe which has a heel portion which includes an upper 1, a counter stiffener 2 of comparatively stiff material and a lining 3 secured to the inner surface of the counter. At each side of the heel portion of the shoe, an elastic body 4 of soft rubber or equivalent material is provided. These bodies 4,4 are secured between the counter 2 and the lining so that their convex inner surfaces cause the lining to form similarly inwardly convex, extended portions 5 arranged such that they extend into the cavities provided at the sides of the tendons of the person wearing the shoe and are located near the ankle joint. As described therein, the elastic bodies 4 are preferably glued, cemented or otherwise secured to the counter without the use of any metallic fastener devices, as it is desirable to maintain complete elasticity.
Each of the foregoing retainers are characterized by being fixedly secured to the interior portion of the lining of the counter and thus require at least a partial destruction thereof when it becomes necessary to replace the padding for the shoe retainer or if it becomes desirable to increase the holding ability of the retainer by substituting one retainer elastic member for another. This therefore causes a serious disadvantages in terms of flexibility of use or interchangeability of the retainer.
With regard to the heel cups shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,000, U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,332; U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,170; U.S. Pat. No. 1,544,065 and U.S. Pat. No. 32,487, it is noted that while recessed heel portions are set forth in each of these references, they do not teach any recognition of the same being capable of a reduction of heel slippage nor do they assist individuals having narrow heels or those wearing an orthotic device in properly stabilize the heel of the individual or to provide improved comfort to the person wearing the shoe.
One general observation of the above-noted prior art is that all of the retainers are positioned below and rearward of the ankle bone of an individual, which is functionally inappropriate. In addition, all of the shoe retaining devices that wrap or continue from one side of the shoe, around the heel, to the opposite side are biomechanically unsound because they push the foot forward in the shoe. In addition, the prior art requires adhesives for being secured in place and/or are sewn into position. It has therefore become desirable to provide an insert which does not require direct adhesives or direct stitching for proper positioning during manufacturing.